Cease and Desist
by ArielSprite
Summary: Part of my Next Gen universe. Dr Leytii writes an email to his daughter's year one teacher.


**So, I'm not updating my Tomb of the Founder's story; but I had a little plot bunny and I just couldn't get rid of it, so I bring you a slice of Eliza's childhood.**

Dear Miss Janine Eastly,

My daughter Eliza has been in your year one class for little over a week. Forgive me for contacting you by email, but I'm currently in the middle of the Gobi Desert with exactly four hours of Wi-Fi a day, it's currently costing me a fortune to send you this by the way, and I am out of the country for the time being.

I understand from both my son, Alex, and my brother, who is their current legal guardian, that he has received messages from you, regarding the fact that the "school supplies" she has brought in with her are "incorrect". I urge you to correct me if by some happen stance the information I have been given is also incorrect.

Apparently Eliza is not permitted to have her textbooks written in Hebrew, Arabic or German, even though she struggles greatly with English. Given that Eliza has been home-schooled in a variety of languages, none of them English, textbooks in her first languages for subjects such as science and mathematics greatly improve her chances of doing well. While I understand the need for English language books in that particular lesson, Eliza has told me in the past that she cannot comprehend everything written in English, and it seems ridiculous to make things so difficult for her.

In addition to the textbooks, I was informed that the books that Eliza brought for "reading time" (which is a pointless session; I grew up in Berlin, Germany, and we didn't have that there. 99% of the population is literate in Germany, only 83.5% of the UK population is, despite "reading time"), were "inappropriate". They were in Hebrew, and they're classic tales from the Jewish history. Thankfully for you, Eliza doesn't know enough English to be able to tell you that you are being an anti-Semitic cow. Which you are, in case there was _any _confusion.

As to the other items on the supply list, we had problems getting the set of ten 3 pencil leads. Since those don't actually exist anywhere south of the Watford Gap and Eliza's uncle did not feel that they were essential to her learning, he sent her in with ten 2 pencil leads. Both Simeon and I agree that that should be sufficient for a child's purpose. Though why she needs ten is also beyond me. Eliza may struggle with English, but she is perfectly capable of using a pencil sharpener. Also, she knows how to use a pen.

Seeing as Eliza both knows how to use a pen, and is being forced to use many pencils, why does she need twelve _soybean _crayons? Firstly, crayons are utterly pointless. They're messy and annoying and they tend to melt on my radiators and my luggage. Have you ever had to explain to a Dutch customs officer why melted crayons are sealing your bag shut? Because I have. Many, many times. My second point is the fact that Eliza was provided with a twenty four soybean crayons, because they offer her a wider range of colours to seal suitcases with. If they somehow offend you, please feel free to let Eliza melt them on your head. I'm sure she will readily agree. Funnily enough, she knows the English for that.

Now, I understand why you "graciously provided" (and yes, I am being facetious) the school supply list for all new students. It's a test to see whether your students' parents are gullible enough to follow your directions to the letter. It's so ridiculously specific that that must be the answer.

And here is _my _answer. You will immediately stop harassing my daughter, my son and my brother about her deficient school supplies, her accent and her refusal to speak to you in anything but a mixture of Hebrew and German. I'm not ashamed to say that she's probably telling you how stupid she thinks you are. Eliza is an extremely intelligent girl, and instead of demeaning her for the fact that she is not competent in English, you should be trying to help her.

On Wednesday, Eliza asked me (in Hebrew) what she should bring in for show and tell. I encouraged her to bring in the shrunken skull that I found in Cameroon. You know, the one with the knife embedded in the head. I have many shrunken skulls that I can ask Eliza to bring in and traumatise your class, and believe me when I say that I will do it.

Last Friday Eliza asked me how she could "show her work" on maths problems. I instructed her on how to "feel the numbers and their emotions". Tell me, did your class enjoy her interpretive dance? Eliza is an excellent dancer, and her brother helped to choreograph.

Yesterday Eliza asked me what a "paedophile" was. I advised her that this was a "school word" that she should ask you about. I will not only continue to advise her that she should ask you the meaning of every embarrassing word or situation that she comes across for the remainder of her time here, but I will also through several into a conversation, just so that she asks you.

You will stop harping on about the school supplies and the languages. My daughter has what she needs to do her schoolwork, and if you don't like the languages, I suggest that you provide her with a competent, and I really want you to understand the word competent, language assistant who can help her with her English.

Also, when you ask the children to draw pictures of their family, and my daughter draws her uncle, her brother, herself and me in a desert while a woman stands in a fiery pit of flames, the correct response is "How wonderful it is that you included your mother in the picture", and NOT "That's horrible, don't draw things like that". If you hurt her feelings, and just because she can't tell you in a language that you understand doesn't mean that you're not, or ever make her ashamed of who she is again, your boss will be hearing from the education minister himself. My brother has earned his place in the higher ranks of this countries government, and as such, we both know many, many people who can destroy you.

Treat my daughter well, give her the marks that she deserves, and whatever you do, do not mess with me. This is who you've chosen to tangle with, a single father who can't be with his children but wants to be more than anything. As such I'm really very protective of my children. They are some of the few reminders that I have of an incredible woman. I have guts lady, and I will use whatever it takes to make my children happy. Even if it means that you lose out.

I am _not _a father who follows directions, especially not from a woman like you, who clearly has too much time on your hands.

Sincerely,

Dr Matthias Leytii

PhD


End file.
